1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method for the same that operates a photo sensor according to the brightness of ambient light and controls the photo sensor on and off.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A flat panel display device includes a display region defined by a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a form of a matrix, and displays an image by selectively applying a data signal to the pixels to which a scan line and a data line are connected.
A flat panel display device is classified into an active matrix type and a passive matrix type according to its drive type. In a point of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix type flat panel display device, which selectively lights every unit pixel has been widely used. An organic light emitting display device is one such example of a flat panel display device. In some organic light emitting display devices, when the organic light emitting display device operates in a power saving mode or in a stand-by mode, it does not display an image but a photo sensor continues to operate therein, which leads to continuous power consumption.